The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized various methods and structures to produce power supply controllers. Typically, the power supply controllers utilized either a voltage mode or a current mode regulation technique to regulate the value of an output voltage. A voltage mode controller utilized the value of the output voltage as a feedback signal to regulate the value of the output voltage. A current mode controller utilized both the output voltage and the value of a switch current flowing through a switching transistor in order to regulate the value of the output voltage. One example of such a current mode controller is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,783 issued to Dong-Young Huh on Jun. 26, 2001.
When the value of the output voltage decreased, such as due to an increase in load current, the controller increases the switch current in order to increase the load current. In some cases, for example a short on the output, the controller increased the load current to a value that resulted in damage to the controller and the power supply system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a power supply controller that prevents damaging the controller under large load conditions.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description.